


Aziraphale: Lockdown

by Chugginghj7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Coronavirus, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oneshot, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Quarantine, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chugginghj7/pseuds/Chugginghj7
Summary: It's been a while since Crowley decided to nap through the Coronavirus Quarantine, and Aziraphale has spent that entire time alone in his bookshop. Which at first, sounded like a bit of a dream come true. He could spend all day with his books and he doesn't have to sell a single one! But...now Aziraphale is beginning to feel the weight of his isolation, and he really misses his demonic counterpart.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Aziraphale: Lockdown

He had no idea how long it had been. Aziraphale hadn’t bothered looking at a calendar since his last phone call with Crowley. It could have been only a week, or maybe a year. When you’ve been alive for 6,000 years, time tends to blend together a bit and it’s easy to lose track.

Especially when things are as routine as they had become. Poor humans, trapped inside their houses because of this awful virus going around. Of course, as an angel, it was impossible for Aziraphale himself to catch or transmit anything, but he felt it best to shut down his bookshop anyway. Besides, this kept humans from trying to buy his books, which is something Aziraphale had been looking to prevent without seeming rude for some time. 

He wondered how long this had been happening and got up from his chair. Since Crowley decided to take his nap, Aziraphale had spent every day in his bookshop eating sweets and reading book after book. It wasn’t  _ so  _ bad, but he did find himself longing for company every once in a while.

Specifically, Crowley. He missed Crowley. 

As he took his usual rounds about the shop, looking for a book he hadn’t reread yet, he debated calling Crowley again. Or even going over to his apartment to wake him up. But...something stopped him. He didn’t want to come off as rude or anything if Crowley wanted to be left alone. 

The last thing Aziraphale ever wanted to do was make Crowley cross with him. 

He passed his collection of Oscar Wilde’s work (signed by Oscar himself) and sighed. He should at least figure out how long it's been. So, after much deliberation and a quick miracle for a mask, Aziraphale poked his head out of the bookshop for the first time in seemingly forever and found a newspaper on the street corner. Then he quickly retreated back inside. 

Six months. 

That was how long he had spent inside by himself. How...lonely. Aziraphale made himself a mug of hot cocoa and flipped through the paper a bit. It seems he had missed a lot while holed up in his shop. A...concerning amount. How is it that so much had happened? Were the humans alright? He couldn’t help but wonder if stopping the apocalypse had something to do with all this. 

Was interfering with the end of the world the cause of this? Or...was this all meant to happen? 

Crowley would know. Or at least...he would know how to calm Aziraphale’s nerves. Aziraphale tightened his hands around his mug and willed the warm beverage to make him feel better somehow. He glanced at the rotary phone on his desk. Maybe he should just call. 

But then again, he didn’t want to wake up or bother Crowley in case he’d rather be left alone…

Aziraphale stood and made his way to the coat rack. A long time ago, someone had left a hat and scarf there, and throughout his time alone, Aziraphale had begun to talk to it sometimes. He knew it was silly, but...he almost felt like it was a...parental figure. Which was utterly ridiculous. He was an angel. He had no parents. And even if he did, they wouldn’t be an abandoned hat and scarf. And yet...something inside him felt drawn to them. 

Maybe this isolation had been getting to him more than he realized. 

“Hello again,” he muttered to the coat rack. It, of course, said nothing. But Aziraphale liked to think it said hello back. “What should I do?” he asked. “I’m not sure how much longer I can stay here by myself...but I don’t know if I should...make contact with anyone else. What if he doesn’t want my call? ...Perhaps I’m overthinking things. What do you think?” 

Again, the coat rack chose to stubbornly remain silent. What  _ would  _ it say if it  _ could  _ speak? Aziraphale wondered. It would probably tell him to just call Crowley already. 

But he was just too nervous. What if Crowley has been awake all this time and he was mad at him for not calling sooner? Aziraphale didn’t want to speak to an  _ angry  _ Crowley. 

When had Earth gotten so strange? It seemed that only yesterday, he was minding his own business eating at sushi restaurants and not worrying about the apocalypse, and now...he was talking to a coat rack and asking it for advice. It was all so silly. 

Aziraphale began to pace the shelves once again looking for a book to read. Reading always kept his mind off things. Just as he noticed a strangely unfamiliar book called “The Color Of Magic”, something different happened. 

His phone rang. Aziraphale hadn’t had a call in six months. Part of him wanted to casually stroll over and let the caller wait a minute or so, but he found himself dashing through the shelves to reach the rotary phone, hot cocoa splashing over the edges of his mug.

He slowly picked up the receiver and tapped his foot nervously. 

“Mr. Fell speaking! How can I help you?” 

There was silence. A wrong number, maybe? 

Until…

Faintly…

Sleepily…

“Angel?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I was spontaneously inspired to write this, and so I impulsively sat down and wrote the whole thing in one shot. I've kind of missed writing GOmens fanfic,,,


End file.
